Percy Jackson and the Olympians meet the Legend of Korra
by AnonymousBookLover
Summary: Just as the title says
1. Chapter 1

PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS MEET

AVATAR KORRA:

Percy

Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and I were just walking through Central Park. We all were going to have a "Friend Bonding Day" as Chiron would put it since we haven't been hanging out so much. We laid down a huge picnic blanket on the grass. I looked up at the sky. Everything was peaceful. The birds were flying, the clouds were fluffy, and my friends were happy. We were in a private part of the park hidden in the trees so no one could see us. "This is awesome." Leo said. "Yep! Everything is perfect." Annabeth sat next to me. "Maybe we should do this more often." Piper said. "Yeah. Finally we get a day off from all the monsters" Jason said. "I like Camp Half- Blood. It's more fun than Camp Jupiter. It's more like a home." Hazel smiled. Frank couldn't say anything because he was eating some sandwich he made. "I think we should stay out here and camp out. What do you say? We can go back to camp and get some sleeping bags!" Leo said. "Maybe that's a good idea." I said. "Let's go!" We were about to get up when a white, circular light appeared right in front of us. All of a sudden a girl with supper blue eyes and brown hair appeared In front of us. She looked like one of those people who would sneak out and go to a concert and wouldn't care about getting in trouble. She was wearing a blue shirt and baggy, dark blue pants and light brown boots you would see people in Antarctica wear. She also had long bracelets that were just before her elbow. "Wh-Where am I?" The girl asked. "You're in New York. Who are you?" I said. "I'm Korra! I'm supposed to be in Republic City. What's New York?" Korra asked. My friends and I exchanged looks. "Is this girl serious?" Frank whispered to Hazel. "Hey this girl has ears you know!" Korra crossed her arms. Jason was about to say something, but a big bark came out of nowhere. All of a sudden a huge dog came out of the bushes. It was as big as Mrs. O' Leary and it was snow white. But something was different about this dog. Its front legs were the same as polar bear legs. And its back legs were the shape as regular dogs. "Naga! How's my girl doing?" Korra hugged the dog called Naga. "What is that thing" Frank asked in awe. "Seriously? Can you be less cold with your questions? This is Naga. My Polar Bear Dog." "What's 'Republic City'?" Piper asked. "It's where I live. And…..And I don't know why I am here. I need to get back home. Can you help me?" Leo seemed star struck just by listening to her voice. "Maybe Chiron can help you get home." We led her out of the park and on the street. Hopefully the Mist can hide her over grown Polar-Dog. Out of nowhere to guys came out of a huge white, flash of light. "Korra! You're okay!" The guy in green said. "What happened?" the other guy in red asked. "Bolin! Mako! I was walking down the hall to the training room and all of a sudden I was here in" Korra quoted her fingers in the air, "'New York.' How did you get here?" "We were walking down the hall looking for you so we can go over the plan to beat the Wolfbats and we ended up here and we saw you." The guy in green said. "Oh! Guys these are my friends. This is Bolin." Korra pointed to the guy in green." And this is Mako. They're brothers." Bolin waved and Mako just stood there looking at us. "Yo! Grumpy McFire Pants! Say hi or something." Bolin elbowed his brother in the arm. "Fine." Mako looked at us. "Hi." Korra rolled her eyes. Before Jason could introduce us, five separate white lights burst out of nowhere and five guys in stretchy outfits came out. "Chi-blockers!


	2. Chapter 2

What are they doing here?" Bolin gasped. Before anything happened the first stretchy man looked like he summoned a piece of sidewalk and threw it at Korra. "Oof!" it was straight in her gut. All my friends and I winced. "Okay now they're just ticking me OFF!" Korra yelled. "How did she do that? That was solid rock!" Leo gasped "She's the Avatar. Didn't you know that?" Mako explained. "I'm an Earth Bender and Mako's Fire Bender. LET'S FIGHT!" Bolin explained. They all stood side by side. "We are only fighting the Avatar. You benders are no match for us" the Second Stretchy man said. Bolin and Mako were about to protest, but they gave in. "Be careful Korra." Mako said. "We'll be taking care of your friends." Korra nodded. "Who and what are you guys?" Piper asked. "We told you already; we are benders, she's the Avatar." Mako said with an irritated look. "Yeah. And right now we are trying to get rid of a distant war." Bolin applied. Annabeth and I exchanged looks. "BRING IT ON!" Korra hollered. The first man came forward. He summoned some more sidewalks and threw it at Korra. She dodged it with grace. She jumped really high and summoned fire from her hands and blasted the first man with ease. He fell to the ground. She landed attacking the second man by surprise. He summoned water from the nearby stream. When it headed to her she controlled it and hit the second and third man. The last two men tried to run away but Korra used the sidewalk and beat them up.

"WOOHOO! You were awesome out there!" Bolin hugged Korra so hard I thought I heard cracking. "Not bad." Mako said with an unchanging expression. "Seriously, you need to crack a smile for once in your life. Jeez!" Korra complained. "What?" Mako shrugged. "I said not bad?" "Well bro, you got to be more…How do I say this- Enthusiastic?" Bolin said. Mako rolled his eyes. "Who the heck are you?" Leo pointed a finger at Mako. "I guess you missed out on the introduction. I'm Mako. This is Bolin. And you already met Korra." Mako explained. "Blah, blah, and blah. Finish with the yap. We got to get home for the Pro-Bending match. The short one here said some person can help us." Korra said. The benders turned to us. "Show us the way please." Bolin said. After walking for a very long time, they reached Half-Blood Hill. We passed through the wall to protect us from the monsters easily, but Korra, Mako, and Bolin couldn't get in. "Hey! What the-"Korra grunted. "Oh! Right! I forgot. I, Percy Jackson, permit Mako, Bolin, and Korra to enter Camp Half-Blood." I said. "You sound more adult-like." Annabeth whispered. Everyone started snickering. I grunted. "Thank you." Bolin said. I nodded. As we entered camp, everyone started staring at the benders and back at us. "Yo, Seaweed Brain, Who are the freaks?" Clarisse said, in our way. "Who you callin' freaks, ugly?" Korra snapped back. "That's not a thing I would do Korra?" Leo whispered. "You better listen to Fire boy here." Clarisse smirked. "Well I think someone forgot to look in the mirror today, but-oh, wait-they all cracked before you got there." Korra snorted. Everyone's eyes were wide. Some started laughing. "You're gonna wish you never said that." Clarisse bounded at Korra. She side stepped, tripped Clarisse, grabbed her by the collar, and held her in the air. "Do you really want to fight me?" Korra smiled. Clarisse just looked away, "Put. Me. Down." Korra agreed and dropped her flat on her butt. "Get lost ugly. Mess with my friends; I'll make your face even uglier." Korra whispered. Clarisse, for the first time, looked scared, quickly got up, and ran away. "Seriously you guys. Don't let someone like that push you around." We were all wide-eyed. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and I started clapping. Korra looked at the bending brothers, but they shrugged. "What did I do?" Korra said. "You are our savior." Leo put his hands together like he was praying. "Thank the gods!" "Well we have to get home. The Pro-Bending match is 2 days away and we have to train." Mako said. "We have a great training arena if you wanna try it out. After that we can show you to Chiron." Leo applied. "Cool. See that guys? Short-Stacks here is very helpful." Korra pointed out. Leo crossed his arms. "Just because I'm short doesn't mean you have to point it out." "How old are you anyways? 12?" Bolin asked. "I'M 15! And I have powers of my own, thank you very much!" "That reminds me. Korra, Happy Birthday." Mako reached into his pocket and took and took out a little box. "Happy Birthday Korra. I got you a present, too." Bolin took out a big bag. "Thanks guys. I forgot my birthday completely." Korra smiled. Before she opened it Annabeth asked, "How old are you anyways?" "I'm 17 today." That sucked for us because we were all 15. She reached in the bag and took out a weird looking saddle. "It's a new saddle for Naga." Bolin explained. "Thank you Bolin!" Korra hugged him right after. She then opened the small box Mako gave her. When she opened it there were two bracelets and one charm inside. The charm looked like a blue ferret. The bracelet looked like a red ferret. And the second bracelet had a green ferret. "There communicating charm bracelets in the shape of ferrets because of the Fire Ferrets team. You can call either one of us and it turns to something awesome." Mako explained. Korra was in awe. "It's for all of us?" Mako nodded. "Cool!" Korra gave Bolin the green one and gave Mako the red one. "Thank you guys. It was very nice of you. Later on let's go find some dumplings after the match." Korra grinned. She gave Mako a kiss on the cheek and Bolin a huge hug. "So can we visit that training arena?" Mako asked. We explained over 100 times that they need swords, but they understood the armor part. "Where's the rocks?" Bolin asked. "Where's the water tank?" Korra asked. "What kind of training arena is this?" Mako turned to us. "A Greek training arena." Jason explained. "We are not Greek." Korra said. "Oh." Frank said. "You wanna see how we train?" Bolin asked. "Sure!" Hazel said. "You don't mind if there is a few holes in the floor, do you?" Bolin asked. "No. Why?" I asked. Bolin stomped his foot and a piece of dirt came out of the floor. "That's why." Mako pointed out. All of our mouths were open. Annabeth had enough strength to close my mouth. "How did you-?" Piper asked in awe. "This is probably the hundredth time we are telling you this, but I am the Avatar. I control the four elements; fire, water, earth and air. They are benders. They control one or two types of bending. Mako has fire and lightning. Bolin has Earth bending. Is that good enough for an explanation?" Korra shrugged.


End file.
